This I Promise You
by justamomentofclarity
Summary: As he wrapped his arms around her, Sam thought to himself, yes – there is nowhere he would rather be. SPOILERS for 5x12 - COMPLETE.
1. This I Promise You

**A/N – I haven't seen the second part of the season finale yet but part one was fantastic! My Jam feels are out of control at the moment so here is a little one-shot/drabble just for fun. I'm hoping to do a few more now that I have some spare time. Just be forewarned.. this is pure fluff for fluff's sake. If you liked it, would you be so kind as to leave a review? **

This I Promise You

_Jules Callaghan – I vow to always be true to you, love you, and cherish you…._

Why was this so hard? Did all men have this much trouble writing their vows? Was Jules having this much trouble writing hers? No probably not. She was perfect at everything she did. Sam groaned in frustration as he threw yet another piece of paper in the direction of the trash, not caring to see if it made it into the trash can or landed amongst the pile of crumpled papers next to the trash. He needed a break. Getting up to get a beer, Sam paused to look at the newest photograph on the fridge. It was the ultrasound photograph from Jules' last doctor's appointment. Their baby was so small, about the size of a peanut, but it was their baby. Every time he saw the photograph he couldn't help but smile to himself. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge and settling back out on the couch, Sam picked up his pen and paper, ready try his vows again.

_Jules Callaghan – _

No.

_Julianna Callaghan. _

He loved her full name and in his honest opinion, he didn't get to use it often enough. People say that the third time is the charm, such was not the case when he was trying to figure out what "Jules" was short for. He had guessed everything from Julie, Julia, and his closest guess Julianne, but had struck out. It was only after Spike had gotten a little tipsy that the cat was let out of the bag.

_Julianna Callaghan. I vow to be true, always. To give you all of myself, no secrets, until death parts us and even after_.

Goodness knows they'd kept enough secrets to last them a lifetime – like the one they were currently keeping from their team. Again, Sam's thoughts turned to their impending bundle of joy. Would it be a little boy who looked like him or a little girl who looked like Jules? Personally, he was hoping for a little girl who looked like Jules. In the end, it didn't matter, as long as the baby was healthy and happy, Sam didn't care if it was a girl or boy.

_Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a fool of myself. _

Five years was a long time, but they had been the happiest five years of his life. Sam was usually pretty good with the ladies, admittedly it was probably his baby blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, but they tended to like him. Jules Callaghan was the first women to not only turn him down, but to have the guts to turn a gun on him while he was trying to flirt with her! It was definitely a big turn on. The memory of their first meeting still brought a smile to Sam's lips. Years of training in the military should have taught him that talking to an SRU officer about guns and then reaching into his jacket would have set off warning bells, but there was something about Jules. She caused him to throw common sense and more often than not, the rules, out the window.

_Cause I knew, right away I knew, that it was you or no one. Even if you didn't know it yet. _

He knew. Sam Braddock knew the moment he set eyes on Jules Callaghan, or "the sexy sniper chick", that she was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Unfortunately, she was less certain. Many thanks to the non-fraternization rules of the SRU and the fact that the object of his affection was _the only_ sexy sniper _chick_ in the entire SRU, she was understandably resistant to look at Sam as anything more than friends. To be fair, Sam had tried. He tried the friend thing, tried to pretend that it was _just_ a burrito and a beer, but they both knew it wasn't. He had tried to hide his feelings until he couldn't hold them in anymore. The kiss in front of the Royal York had been perfect.

With one final look at his vows Sam put his pen down and folded the paper up. Yes, he was looking forward to a life with Julianna Callaghan. A baby on the way, impending nuptials, and the certainty that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life, yes, Sam Braddock was a lucky lucky guy. As he walked into the bedroom that he shared with Jules he saw her curled up under the covers. Normally Jules was not one to turn in early, but the pregnancy combined with their stressful days often left her tired at the end of the day. Sam reached down to place a loving kiss on her head before changing into his pajamas and sliding into bed with Jules. As he wrapped his arms around her, Sam thought to himself, _yes – there is nowhere he would rather be. _


	2. How You Remind Me

**First off, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites, or followed the story. I appreciate it so much! This will be the last chapter for the story. It's not directly connected – think of them as one-shots sort of go together. Anything that is in bold italics is a flashback and material in italics are Jules' thoughts. Hope that isn't too confusing – it made sense in my head – but that doesn't guarantee anything. Just a warning – it's really fluffy (and I do mean really fluffy, kind of like a dog when it needs to go for a trim…). Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flashpoint. If I did – it would still be on the air – and there would have been WAY more Jam in each episode.

**Spoilers**_**: **_5x12

How You Remind Me

As the doors opened to reveal the bride and her father, the wedding guests rose to their feet, and Sam fought the urge to turn around and take a peek at Jules. The pianist began to play "Here Comes the Bride" and Michael Callaghan turned to his daughter "Are you ready?" With a nod of her head Jules took her father's extended arm and the pair began their walk down the aisle.

If, five years ago, someone had told Jules Callaghan she would be married and expecting a child with the love of her life she probably would have laughed them out of the SRU. It wasn't that she didn't date, it was just that her drywall ended up being more interesting than the men she went out with. It wasn't until Sam Braddock came into her life with his sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and _pearl grips_ that she found a man more interesting than drywall.

Unable to stand the suspense any longer Sam turned around. He had to remind himself to breath. Sniper breathing Braddock! This was really happening – the love of his life was walking down the aisle and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. It seemed like hours before Jules and her father made it down the aisle and it took all of Sam's self control not to run down and meet them halfway. Watching as his soon-to-be father-in-law gave Jules a kiss Sam took a few steps towards the pair.

"Fancy seeing you here." Sam joked as he took Jules' hand and led her towards the minister.

The two stood in front of the minister and their guests were invited to sit down.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the love between Samuel Warren Braddock and Julianna Avery Callaghan. Will the ring bearers please bring the rings forward." Turning to Sam, the minister continued to lead the ceremony. "Samuel, do you take Julianna Avery Callaghan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sam Braddock had never been more certain of anything in his entire life. As he slid the ring onto Jules' finger he couldn't think of anything more natural.

"Julianna Callaghan. I vow to be true, always. To give you all of myself, no secrets, until death parts us and even after. Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a complete fool of myself. Cause I knew, right away, I knew that it was you or no one even though you didn't know it yet. I had to be patient. I was right, just saying."

His vows were perfect, and so was he. Jules knew that her turn was coming up. She had written vows, but something deep inside told her to ditch the pre-written vows and simply speak from the heart.

"Samuel Braddock"

_**Put your hands where I can see them! Hands where I can see them!**_

_She would give it to him, he certainly knew how to make a first impression. It wasn't often that she drew a gun on a teammate before she knew their name. _

"I vow to always be yours."

_**So we're going to the diner for breakfast. You hungry? You can bring, what's his name? **_

_**Scott. **_

_**Scott, if you want. **_

_If Scott called her up today and offered to buy her a private island Jules knew that it wouldn't take her more than a second to turn him down. There was only one man for her and he was standing at the end of the aisle, looking rather handsome in his tuxedo. _

"I tried to think of words, but there are so many, so many words."

_Pearl grips. A burrito and a couple of beers. Double bacon burger. Remote hiking, no outhouses. Santorini Sky. I love you. There used to be a time, early in their relationship, when Jules was able to separate her life from Sam's. As the five years passed, her ability to distinguish between her life "pre-Sam Braddock" and "post Sam Braddock", dissolved. She only wanted one life now, a life with the wonderful man standing in front of her. _

Suddenly the need for vows seemed superfluous. It was ironic really, a hostage negotiator at a loss for words. Jules was well aware of the SRU motto – "talk before tactics" – but this was one instance where "tactics" seemed like the best course of action.

"So I vow to you, this."

Stepping forward Jules closed the gap between them and kissed Sam. A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she was supposed to wait for the minister to say "You may kiss the bride" but she ignored said voice, reasoning that she and Sam had never cared much for the rules. As the two separated Jules looked at her husband. It had not been an easy journey to the alter but there was no one she would rather spend the rest of her life with.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it (or if you have some constructive criticism, that is welcome too.) **


End file.
